


Starwatchers

by Filhe



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filhe/pseuds/Filhe
Summary: A short conversation right after Maru's sixth heart event with one of my farmers, Wanda Ødegaard.
Relationships: Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Starwatchers

“Here, let me show you a binary star system,” Maru said as she adjusted the telescope. It was cool to the touch, and she welcomed the sensation.

When she showed it, Wanda’s eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened every now and again, soft round oh’s. It made Maru’s heart flutter with pride. Then the farmer straightened, stretching her arms. Even in the dim light Maru could see the redness of her skin. The girl should probably increase the sun factor of her sunscreen. Assuming that she used sunscreen, of course. Several people in the Valley just didn't. Or didn't reapply often enough. 

“Do you know what the best way to look at the stars is?” Wanda asked, interupting Maru's train of thoughts. “When you don’t have,” she waved her left hand towards the telescope. “That?”

“No,” Maru replied, genuinely curious.

Wanda’s face cracked into a huge grin. She leaned in close. The scent of fake vanilla wafted into Maru’s nose. “On your back,” her voice made a strange stress at the k. It made Maru’s brow knit together in confusion.

“On my… oh!” Maru gasped. Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment. Then she giggled, as she thought of lying on her back in the grass. Eyes peeled up on the twinkling stars. Wanda was there too, their hands intertwined.

“Yes, I believe it must be,” she smiled at the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my tumblr, but never posted here. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
